


grail knight

by CorvidFeathers



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward Family Road Trip but the family is the round table, Disillusionment with the chivalric system, Falling In Love, Familial trauma, Fate & Destiny, Fate and the fallout thereof, Grail Quest, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, May Day Children, Multi, Zoom Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidFeathers/pseuds/CorvidFeathers
Summary: the kingdom of logres, at the end of an era.  at its beating heart stands camelot, and the round table of king arthurGalahad: I’ve never heard the voice of God.  Not like my mother does.  No golden visions, no word of the Almighty.  Just… faith.  Like emptiness, and the knowledge I have to fix it.*grail knight is a three-act episodic zoom-theater adaptation of the story of Sir Galahad and the Quest for the Holy Grail.  Here, the last knight of the round table is reimagined as a young trans girl struggling under the weight of destiny and the task of fixing her predecessors’ Camelot. Born into a broken world and to a divine prophecy that says she will heal it, Galahad faces questions that haunt us today: how can we fix the mistakes of our predecessors?  How do we find agency and identity in a world where we must conform to survive?  Is there room to live and love in a dying world?
Relationships: Galahad/Mordred (Arthurian), Guinevere/Lancelot du Lac/Arthur Pendragon
Kudos: 5





	1. act one

**Author's Note:**

> this my thesis lol it might be a bit strange to post it here but it was already up on my tumblr and youtube so why not!
> 
> it was about this time last year when i first got really into arthurian mythology- i heard one of heather dale's arthurian ballads- gawain and the green knight- and then read gawain and the green knight, and then read more, and spent the summer writing arthurian fanfiction in between doing costume design and run crew at my summer job. at the tale end of the summer, i wrote a handful of disconnected scenes of this version of galahad and this version of logres- a world beginning to unravel and a girl thrust into the role of a martyr- and the idea for grail knight began to grow. and i was like hey i can make a thesis out of this.
> 
> then i spent a long time writing and workshopping with my friends, and then we had auditions, and then the pandemic happened, so the project went online! it was a workshop and rehearsal process, so all the actors and collaborators had a hand in shaping the script; the workshopping was really where this play found its feet and its heart, and its core. without the insight and improv and talents and dedication of those wonderful people this play would never have taken the shape it did. special and infinite thanks to my director Ezekiel <3
> 
> anyway that's a ramble. here is the play, as it was presented on zoom! it's in three parts, three videos, so three chapters :D
> 
> content warnings: misgendering, familial trauma, discussion of sexual assault, suicidal ideation, and misogyny


	2. act two




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for watching! <3


End file.
